


Gift

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik sees no reason to celebrate his birthday; Altaïr disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“It is your birthday next month,” Altaïr observed, earning an incredulous look from Malik.  “What gift would you like?”

“I want no gift from you, you arrogant novice,” Malik grumbled.  “You have a mission, so I suggest you get started.”

*****

Over the next few days, Altaïr continued attempting to cajole Malik into admitting what he wanted.  Malik always stubbornly insisted that he wanted nothing from Altaïr, and chased him from the Bureau with harsh words.

Altaïr turned to the informants, novices, and other higher-ranked assassins in the city, asking if any of them knew anything.  Some of them mentioned having asked the same question themselves, only to be derided for sycophancy.  Others could only offer that Malik had mentioned seeing no reason to celebrate coming another year closer to old age.

Altaïr let the questions drop, and elected instead to quietly watch Malik.  His silence earned him a measure more tolerance from the irritable rafiq, though Malik would occasionally catch Altaïr looking and snap at him.

Malik never seemed to feel a lack for any material goods, but Altaïr did notice him glancing at the sky sometimes, an odd mixture of anger and resignation on his face.  Altaïr began to plan.

*****

At sunset on the anticipated day, Altaïr landed soundlessly in the Bureau’s courtyard and went inside the little room.  Malik gave him a wary glance over his maps.  “You have no mission today, so if you are here for some nonsense about my birthday, then go away.”

“You’re free for the evening,” Altaïr announced.

Malik scowled.  “A rafiq is never free.  Any of the brothers could need my assistance at any hour.”

“The others are lying low for tonight - I’ve spoken to them.  Everyone was in agreement that you could do with an evening free from your duties.”

“But their missions!” Malik exclaimed, outraged.

“Will keep for one day.  Our best intelligence shows that none of the targets will be making any drastic moves this evening.”

“I should report this to Al Mualim,” Malik growled.  “Even if it’s true, what of it?  I will work on my maps as I always do and then go to sleep.  Nothing changes because some years ago I came into this world.”

“Then make it change.  Come on, we have plans.”

“You may have plans, but I have nothing of the sort.” Malik insisted.

Altaïr sighed.  “Just come with me out to the courtyard, all right?  It won’t take more than a moment, I swear.”

“If it will get you to leave me alone, it will be well worth it,” Malik grumbled, getting up from his desk.

Outside, the night was quiet and dark, starlight and torchlight barely illuminating the courtyard.  Altaïr pointed to the open grate and the little square of stars that shone in it.  “You’ve hardly left since you were assigned here,” he said, his voice almost gentle.  “This is no cage for you, Malik, you are free.”

Malik’s shoulders hunched defensively, but he looked up at the sky.  “My duties keep me here.  The others may need me, and I can have the novices bring me supplies.  They at least will not get harassed every single trip to the market,” he said bitterly.

If Altaïr thought that there might be any other reason behind Malik’s reluctance to leave, he didn’t speak of it.  “That is why I ensured that you would have no duties to keep you here tonight.  No Assassin should spend his life trapped in a Bureau.  Come with me and race across the rooftops like you used to.”

Malik’s hand clenched into a fist at his side.  “Things can never be like they used to, you know that.”

“I know,” Altaïr said quietly, and there was grief in his voice.  “But I can at least help you be free.”

He offered his hand, and reluctantly, Malik took it.


End file.
